Again
by JacquelineR
Summary: Katniss Everdeen won the 72nd Annual Hunger Games when she was just 14 by a stroke of luck. Now, as a mentor, her sister gets chosen to compete in the 74th Hunger Games and Katniss will do anything to save her, including going back into the arena. Rated for occasional bad language, violence and some PG-13 themes to come. NEW EDITED VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I did not create the wonderful trilogy that is The Hunger Games, but I am constantly in awe of how amazing the books are. This story in progress was previously posted under the same title, but once I had the chance to read it through again, I realized that I wasn't happy with it, so I took it down and I am reposting it, in a new edited version. I hope you enjoy it!**

**It will have a lot of similarities to the previous version, but obviously, tweaked and improved (I think), so please, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

"There are a lot of names this year," Effie said conversationally, fluffing her pink wig as she sat comfortably, lounging on the red velvet sofa, "The bowls are almost full!"

Haymitch took a swig from his silver flask and then tucked it back inside his jacket's hidden pocket. "Shitty district," he supplied, clearing his throat.

"It's the tesserae," I said shortly even though it was obvious, drawing patterns in the red velvet of the couch I was seated on, "It's nothing new."

"Is it time yet?" Haymitch asked Effie.

I got to my feet to take a look at the square through the small window. I somehow spotted Prim, my younger sister, walking towards her section, blonde braids hanging neatly down her back. She was wearing what I had worn during my first reaping, but it was too big on her, the shirttail coming untucked in the back. I wish I could have helped her come here this morning. It was her first reaping and I knew that she had been terrified, up all night with bad dreams, crying until my mother or I consoled her. But luckily for her, her name was only in the bowl once. Only one slip of paper read her name in carefully handwritten scrawl amongst hundreds. She didn't need to sign up for tesserae. My winnings as the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games more than covered her needs, as well as my mothers and my own.

Gale Hawthorne's name however, was neatly printed on dozens of the boys' slips. He had been my friend for a year before my first Hunger Games, but when I came home as the victor, our relationship developed into a more romantic one. He continually refused to take a single coin from me, resulting in his receiving the tesserae at every possible opportunity since he became eligible. At least it was his last year to compete.

I shook my head.

"Up, up, up!" Effie sang, "It's time!"

Haymitch got to his feet, grumbling about Effie's seemingly unending perkiness. She pretended not to hear him and waited as the Peacekeepers opened the doors for us before leading the way out onto the stage, polished carefully for this event, her pink heels clattering loudly.

The usual reaping proceedings occurred.

Mayor Undersee shared the same story of the history of Panem, the Dark Days, the uprising, the Treaty of Treason, the Hunger Games. He read the short list of past victors from District Twelve, the first who died years previous, Haymitch Abernathy who sat on my left, leaning back casually in his seat and then my name, Katniss Everdeen. I gave a small smile to the cameras. Then he introduced Effie who got to her feet and trotted towards the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games," she said with a cheerful smile, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I bit my lip to hold back a smile. I imagined Gale, standing in his section of the square doing the same. It had always been somewhat of a joke to us. The odds were never truly in your favor on reaping day, standing in the square, waiting with bated breath, hoping that it was somebody else, anybody else, who got chosen for the Hunger Games, like a pig for slaughter.

With a smile, Effie announced it was "Ladies first," and if possible, the silence in the square grew more uncomfortable. I leaned back in my seat as I watched Effie walk towards the glass ball, containing all of the girls' names. She stuck one perfectly manicured hand in and fished around, adding to the suspense before her fingers snapped shut on one slip and pulled it out of the ball. She walked back towards the microphone and unfolded the slip, looking around the square.

Her gaze dropped to the slip and she let out a small squeak. I looked over at her expectantly. It must be somebody important enough for Effie to know by name.

She cast me a sideways glance as she grew pale beneath her pink glitter. She cleared her throat awkwardly before glancing back at the slip. "Primrose Everdeen," she read, her voice faltering slightly, echoing around the silent square.

My heart seemed to stop in my chest and I wrapped my fingers tightly around Haymitch's arm. I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked around the square, trying to locate my sister in the crowd, but I couldn't find her long blonde braids and her brilliant blue eyes. I glanced up at the screens to see if a camera man had found her, only to see my own face, eyes wide, face paler than winter snow.

I looked back down to see Prim walk out into the aisle between the boys and the girls sections. Her eyes were wide and terrified and I could see tears beginning to form. She was taking short, measured steps towards the stage, staring up at Effie with a mixture of shock and horror in her eyes. Whispers of disgust filled the square but I could only hear the blood rushing in my ears.

How? How did that happen? She literally had only one slip in the whole bowl of thousands.

She was only twelve years old.

I had to do something.

Anything.

But as Prim's carefully placed steps grew closer and closer to the stage, I knew that my time was running out.

Suddenly, she tripped and stumbled before falling onto her hands and knees in the dirt. She didn't make a move to get up and I could see the Peacekeepers shifting awkwardly, getting ready to forcefully put her on the stage if she didn't do so herself.

My heart ached in my chest as I saw her shoulders start to shake and as she began to sob loudly, her tears falling into the dirt.

I released Haymitch's arm and ran towards the stairs, my heels slamming loudly as I hurried down them. I ran down the aisle towards her, feeling hundreds of eyes on me. I fell to my knees in front of my little sister and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up. "Prim," I gasped out, my voice breathless, just above a whisper.

She looked up at me, face red, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Katniss," she whimpered, "I can't-"

"You're okay," I told her, pulling her into a tight embrace. I kissed her hair and brushed off her knees. I wiped her hands on the mint green linen dress I wore. "You're going to be okay."

I glanced over her shoulder and saw Peacekeepers converging on us, desperate to keep the square under control. I glanced back at Haymitch and Effie. If I was going to do anything, I needed to do it quickly.

Haymitch, who was standing beside Effie now, met my eye uneasily. He knew what I was thinking. He nodded once.

I pushed myself to my feet abruptly smoothed down my dress and pulled Prim close to me, cradling her head against my chest soothingly. I sucked in a deep, calming breath.

"I volunteer," I said as strongly as I could, looking up at Effie and Haymitch, "I volunteer as tribute."

The hushed whisperings of disapproval at a twelve year old being chosen were immediately silenced. You could have heard a pin drop to the dirt ground of the square.

Effie's face paled even more, if possible, beneath her pink glitter, her jaw hanging open.

"Katniss," Prim cried, looking up at me, "No! You can't!" she wrapped her arms tightly around my body, "What abou-"

"Prim, be quiet," I said harshly, glancing down at her, "I'm sorry, so sorry," I shook my head, "You need to go find mom, okay? Go stand with mom." I gently pushed her to walk back down the aisle away from the stage, away from Effie and Haymitch and away from the Hunger Games.

She let out a gasping cry and hugged me from behind, her cries and pleading making my heart ache in my chest as I looked up at Haymitch, willing my own tears to stay put.

I felt her being lifted off of me and I whirled around to tell the Peacekeepers to let her go, but instead I saw Gale. His strong arms were wrapped forcefully around Prim's small torso, holding her tight against his chest.

She was struggling, trying hard to break free of his grasp, but he held her tight.

I looked into Gale's dark eyes. "Thank you," I said softly.

"Up you go, Catnip," he said gently, nodding only once.

I swallowed and then turned, walking towards the stage, my high heels sinking into the dirt. I set a foot on the first stair and looked back to Gale and Prim. She was still fighting, struggling to escape his grip, tears falling down her angry red cheeks.

I mounted the stairs, accepting Haymitch's hand that offered help and I walked across the stage towards Effie, standing still once I reached her right side.

I looked at her and cleared my throat.

Her jaw snapped shut and she took a deep breath before walking towards the glass ball full of boys' names.

She was so shaken that she didn't fish around for the slip of paper, opting instead for plucking the first one off the top of the pile. She walked back towards the microphone in silence before unfolding the slip and looking down at it. "Peeta Mellark," she read, speaking into the microphone.

Of course it was him. The Boy with the Bread. Back when my father had been killed in the mine explosion, my mother had fallen ill and was unable to work, meaning that we couldn't afford. We were slowly starving, wasting away. I had been digging around the garbage bins at the back of the bakery for some scraps of food to feed my family. Peeta had seen me and intentionally burnt a few loaves so that he could throw them out back to me. His mother had beaten him severely as a result, leaving him with a cut lip and a black eye, but ever since that rainy April day, I was indebted to him.

I clasped my hands together in front of myself as a pale Peeta Mellark walked towards the stage. He mounted the stairs easily and stood on Effie's other side as she clapped her hands, trying to gain back some of her enthusiasm, "May I introduce to you all, your District 12 tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Applause began, scattered amongst the square and then it faded quickly.

"Shake hands!" Effie exclaimed.

Peeta and I stepped forward. I held out my right hand and he took it in his. He squeezed my hand gently and I looked up into his blue eyes.

The anthem was played and then the Peacekeepers ushered us off the stage, back into the Justice building.

The doors shut behind us and immediately I bent over at the waist, bracing my hands on my knees, gasping desperately for air.

"Katniss," Haymitch said, "Sweetheart, you need to keep that chin up. Just for another two hours," he said, "Your mother? Prim? Gale? They need to see you strong before you go."

I took another shaky breath and straightened up.

He was right.

Effie patted my shoulder encouragingly before leading us to our individual rooms to say our goodbyes. I sighed as I sat on the same red velvet couch as I did two years ago.

I couldn't believe this.

No, Effie, the odds were most certainly not in my favor.

**AN: I've already been through posting this once and I've been through people questioning if it's possible for victors to volunteer. Honestly, I still don't know! But in this story, they can. =) Let me know your thoughts!**

**-JacquelineR**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I did not create the wonderful trilogy that is The Hunger Games, but I am constantly in awe of how amazing the books are. This story in progress was previously posted under the same title, but once I had the chance to read it through again, I realized that I wasn't happy with it, so I took it down and I am reposting it, in a new edited version. I hope you enjoy it!**

**It will have a lot of similarities to the previous version, but obviously, tweaked and improved (I think), so please, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2

The door opened after a few long moments and Prim and my mother came in. Prim launched herself into my lap and I held her to my chest, kissing the top of her head as I smoothed down her hair. My eyes met those of my mother over Prim's head.

In her eyes, I saw fear and I knew exactly why. I had won the 72nd Hunger Games on some sort of fluke. The Gamemakers wouldn't want me to win again, deserved or not. They would likely do everything they could to ensure I wouldn't come out of the arena in any way other than a body bag.

"You can't just skip out again," I told my mother, "Not like with dad. Prim will need you more than ever when I'm gone."

My mother nodded silently, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Prim doesn't need to sign up for any tesserae. Don't let her," I shook my head, "They won't let you keep living off of my winnings, but Gale will make sure you're fed well enough," my voice cracked slightly as I mentioned his name.

"But you aren't going to go anywhere," Prim said, shaking her head indignantly, "Not really. You'll just be going to the arena, but you'll be back in a few weeks, like last time."

I laughed, tightening my grip around my sister.

"You will win, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'll try Prim," I told her softly, kissing her forehead.

"What about your night terrors?" Prim asked, peering up at me, "They haven't gotten any better."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I'll be fine. Maybe my day terrors will cancel them out?" I tried to joke.

She didn't laugh.

The door opened. "Time's up," said the Peacekeeper.

Prim burst into fresh tears. Tears clung to my mothers' eyelashes as well. I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around my mothers' shoulders. I rest my head on her shoulder. She seemed surprised at the gesture before returning it, hugging my back just as tight. It was foreign, but very welcome.

"I love you Katniss," she told me, holding the back of my head, not quite ready to let me go.

"I love you too mom," I said, voice cracking. I released her and looked at her face. She was so sad. I forced myself to look away from her and my gaze fell down to Prim. I crouched and hugged her as well, kissing her wet cheeks, "And I love you too Prim," I told her.

"Stay safe, Katniss," my mother said.

"Stay strong," I replied.

The Peacekeepers led them away and he shut the door behind himself. I sat down heavily on the couch, tears pricking my eyes as I came to the realization that I would never see either of them again.

The door opened again and I cleared my throat, looking up. I wiped my eyes and Mr. Mellark, Peeta's father, the baker stepped into the room.

He silently held out a small box of frosted cookies to me.

I took them. "Thank you," I said.

"I'll help take care of your mother and sister," he said quietly, "Make sure they're fed and stuff."

"It means a lot, Mr. Mellark," I said sincerely, nodding my thanks, "Thank you."

He nodded and sat silently on the velvet couch opposite me until our time was up. He left with the Peacekeeper without a backwards glance.

I stared down at the cookies in my hand. Why had he brought them for me? When Peeta was sitting just down the hall? When he knew I was supposed to try to kill his son?

The door opened again and Madge Undersee stepped in, dressed in a pretty white dress, her blonde hair falling softly around her pale shoulders. "Hey you," she said, smiling softly.

"Again, hey?" I asked, trying to muster up a smile.

She gave a wry smile. "Lucky you," she said.

I laughed quietly but it turned into a small sob.

She walked to my side and wrapped me in a tight hug. "You'll be okay Katniss," she said softly, "You're very strong. I don't even think you realize it."

I rest my chin on her shoulder as she hugged me. Five minutes passed and she leaned back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something small and gold.

"Here," she said, "Take this. You can have one thing from home in the arena, right?"

I nodded as I looked at the golden pin in her hands.

"It was my aunts, when she was in the Hunger Games," Madge said, handing it to me, "It's a mockingjay."

"Madge," I said, "I can't. It's yours! You should hold onto it."

"It would mean a lot if you wore it," she said, looking at me closely.

"I can't," I said, shaking my head, "How will you get it back?"

"You can give it back when you come back a victor again," she said smiling. She pinned it to my dress and wrapped me in a quick hug again.

The door opened. "Time's up," said the Peacekeeper.

Madge leaned away from the hug. "Good luck," she told me, leaning to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," I said, touching the pin delicately.

She smiled and followed the Peacekeeper down the hall.

My heart panged as she went. She was easily the best friend I had ever had.

When the door opened the last time, Gale stepped inside and immediately, I was gathered up in his arms, my face buried in his chest. I breathed in his familiar earthy scent and felt tears well in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Gale," I told him, shaking my head.

"Don't be," he said, kissing the top of my head, "I would have done the same if it was Vick or Rory," he said, shaking his head.

"Gale, don't let them starve," I whispered, pleading with him, "Prim and mom. Hunt for them?"

"Of course," he promised, "But you'll be back in under a month to take care of them yourself."

"I won't Gale," I said, shaking my head, "The Gamemakers won't let me get off so easy this time. They will do everything they can to prevent me from winning."

"Then you need to do everything you can to win," he told me.

I looked up at him.

"You need to get your hands on a bow and arrow," he said urgently.

"The might not have one," I said, "They didn't when I was there last time."

"Show them how good you are with one. They can't refuse you then," he said.

"Gale," I said, shaking my head, "What if they don't?"

"Then make one," he said, holding my face between his hands, "Your dad taught you how. A weak one is better than nothing at all."

"Gale," I said, my heart sinking.

"Katniss?" he asked.

"I'm not going to come home," I told him, shaking my head, "And you don't deserve to sit here, waiting for me-"

"Katniss," Gale said, cutting me off.

I shook my head. "No, Gale, listen. I'm going to die out there. And when I do, I want you to be able to move on. No loose ends. No strings. No leftover feelings. No questions."

"Katniss," Gale said seriously, "You can't just give up on yourself. On us. You can't just give the Capitol what they want!" his voice ended up much louder than when he had started to speak.

"I'm not, "I said, shaking my head vehemently, "I'm being realistic. Gale, I'm going to die out there and I don't want you stuck back here not moving on in your life because of your dead ex-girlfriend."

"Dammit Katniss!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, "Stop being so-" he trailed off, shaking his head, "So damn negative!"

"It's being realistic," I told him, "I'm not going to make it back. The Gamemakers-"

"I love you, Katniss," Gale said, his voice intense, "So you can't just lay down and die. You can't leave us here without you. Prim? Your mother? Me? And you know how Posy looks up to you," he shook his head, "We need you here. So you need to fight. And you need to come home."

"But what if I don't?" I asked.

Gale looked down at his feet. "Promise me you'll at least try," he said, his gaze hesitatingly coming up to meet mine, his Seam eyes pained.

"I'm going to try, Gale," I promised, "But until I come back alive…" I trailed off.

"We're done," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I looked up at him carefully. I nodded.

"Okay," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is happening again," I said.

"Me neither," he said. He leaned forward to press a kiss to my lips and I went up on my toes, holding him close to me as I kissed him back.

The door opened and we broke apart.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper said, eyeing Gale warily.

Gale hugged me tightly and then let go before turning to follow the Peacekeeper. "Good luck," he said before the door was pulled shut tight behind him.

I stood in the center of the room, hands trembling. Gale rarely lost his temper, but when he did, it was terrifying. I curled my trembling hands into fists, so tight that I felt my nails cutting into my skin.

The door opened again and Effie appeared, her bright wig blinding me momentarily. "Come on Katniss," she said, her voice full of its usual pep once more, "We're going to the train now."

I followed her, my fists still tightly clenched.

We walked through the crowds of District 12 residents towards the car that would drive us to the train. Peeta gave Effie a hand to help her slide into the front seat while Haymitch got in the back. Peeta was helping me in when I heard someone call my name. I glanced at the crowd behind us and saw all of the citizens in the square raise three fingers from their left hand to their lips and then held them up towards us. Towards me.

I saw Gale standing with his arm around Prim, both saluting. Prim's face was soaked in tears but Gale's face was hard and stony. And then one tear slowly slid down his cheek and fell to the dirt at his feet.

Haymitch caught my wrist and pulled me into the backseat. Peeta slid in on my other side and he shut the door firmly. The car started and then the driver began the short trip towards the train.

"Keep it together, sweetheart," Haymitch murmured in my ear.

My fists stayed clenched for the whole car ride, the pain in my palms keeping me grounded. When we arrived at the train, I forced a smile with a teary eyed Peeta as we walked past the buzzing reporters, my fists still tightly clenched.

Finally, we got on the train and the door slid shut behind us. Peeta stumbled as it lurched into motion, but I was expecting it. I pushed around Peeta and rushed to the window to see my last glimpse of District 12 disappear as we whipped around the corner.

I stood there for a while, unaware of everything behind me, watching the countryside roll by, flashes of spring green, sky blue and bright yellow assaulting my eyes. It was too joyful. Too bright.

I turned away from the window and leaned back on the glass, resting my head, suddenly feeling extremely fatigued. The sensation of the cool glass was welcome on my hot skin. Goosebumps erupted on my arms and I shuddered. Never again.

I looked up and saw Haymitch sitting on the couch waiting. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said sincerely.

I shook my head before walking towards the compartment where I knew my bedroom would be. Once there, I shut the door firmly and sat down on the plush bed.

I was going back into the arena. And I wasn't going to make it out again.

I released my fists and saw the bright red of blood gathered in the lines in my palms from the cuts my nails had left behind.

I silently pushed myself off the bed and went to the attached bathroom. I turned on the tap and cold water poured freely from the faucet. I put my hands under the stream, watching as my blood mixed with water in the bottom of the white porcelain basin before disappearing down the drain.

The cold water made my hands ache, but I couldn't remove them.

I thought of Prim and my mother and how they were so good at mending cuts and other injuries. A ball formed in my throat. I would never see them again.

I swallowed hard and pulled my hands out from under the water. I dried them on a luxurious towel, not caring if my blood stained the soft white fabric. I stared at myself in the mirror.

My skin looked papery and pale, like I was sick, making my dark hair and dark eyes stand out. The dress I wore was crumpled and creased, dirt staining where I had kneeled down and where I had wiped Prim's hands.

I kicked off my heels and unzipped the dress, allowing it to fall down my body to the floor. I stepped out of it and removed my undergarments before I stepped into the shower.

Once I had soaped up everything and watched the water sluice away the streams of white bubbles, I sat on the floor of the shower, water pouring over my head, coursing down my slim body. I wrapped my arms around my knees, drawing them up to my chest, resting my chin atop my knees.

I refused to cry. I didn't want to anyone that this was affecting me. Not Effie. Not Haymitch. Not Peeta. Not District 12. And certainly not the Capitol.

I shut my eyes against the polished white bathroom, naïvely hoping that if I didn't see it, maybe it wouldn't exist.

But it did exist, and as soon as I opened my eyes, there it was.

I heaved out another sigh and pulled myself to my feet. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, avoiding the fast dryer, opting instead for another plush towel. I squeezed out my hair before wrapping the towel around myself and exiting the bathroom, walking back into my bedroom.

I stopped dead when I saw Peeta sitting on the edge of my bed. He was staring at his hands, toying with his fingers, lost in thought.

"Peeta?" I asked.

He jumped and looked up before his face flushed. "I knocked," he said, gesturing towards the door. His eyes slowly travelled from my perfectly manicured toes to my dripping wet hair.

"I was in the shower," I supplied even though it was quite obvious.

"I know," he said, "Sorry. I thought you would come out dressed," he shot to his feet and hurried towards the door.

"Peeta, wait," I called after him.

He glanced back at me.

"What did you need?" I asked, a small smile crossing my lips.

"Oh," he shook his head, flushed, "We're eating dinner," he said quickly before leaving the room.

I dressed quickly in a dark blue velour track suit and a white t-shirt before I made my way to the dining compartment.

"There she is!" Haymitch practically bellowed.

"You're drunk," I said, staring at him in disbelief.

"Am not!" he said, sloshing around a bottle of clear liquid.

The ball in my throat returned and I sat down quickly.

Dinner was quiet. No incessant babbling from Effie. No forced conversation. The only sound came from silverware hitting plates and liquor sloshing around in Haymitch's bottle.

When I tried to swallow the lamb stew that had been my favorite, it felt as if it was getting stuck on the ball of tears that were solid in my throat. I set down my spoon and watched Effie, Haymitch and Peeta eat.

Effie was eating delicately, holding her utensils with her pinky finger poking out to the side, casting Haymitch a disgruntled look as he let out a loud belch.

I chanced a glance at Peeta. He was wolfing down his plate and I remembered how I had done the same on this very train two years ago. I swallowed a mouthful of wine and played with my utensils.

"Are you not hungry Katniss?" Effie asked, "Lamb stew is your favorite."

I shook my head. "I ate a big breakfast," I said, glancing at my still full plate before looking around the table at Effie, then Haymitch and then Peeta.

Peeta's curious eyes met mine and I averted my gaze quickly.

When we were done dinner, we relocated to the television room where we were just in time to watch the recap of the reaping's across all of Panem.

Effie perched herself in an armchair and Haymitch sprawled across the couch, leaving the small loveseat for Peeta and myself.

Caesar Flickerman, the usual host of the Hunger Games news coverage sat behind a glass desk, dressed all in blue, complete with blue lipstick, blue hair and blue glitter across his cheekbones.

As the news coverage transported us to District One's reaping, I felt myself being transported back to the 72nd Hunger Games.

_I stood behind a thick tree trunk, hand clapped tight over my mouth, trying to will myself to calm down. If I breathed too heavily, it would show in the cold air and she would hear._

_Ruby, the beautiful tribute from District One, walked away slowly, her boots crunching the snow beneath her feet._

_I let out a gasp of air once she was out of hearing distance, placing my hands on the tree in front of me for support. The cool bark felt good underneath my hot hands and I leaned forward and rest my face on the tree as well, relieved that I had postponed the unavoidable. I took in a deep breath. That was a close one._

_Suddenly, a strange sensation took over my palms, a tingling, almost burning sensation. I pulled my hands back from the tree and looked down at them. I glanced up at the trunk. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, save for some small green fruits growing despite the cold._

_I reached up and pulled down one of the small apple-like things and inspected it. I took a tentative bite. It was sweet and I was hungry so I ate the rest of it._

_The tingling, burning sensation started along the side of my face. I reached up and swiped at my face with my hands, but nothing was there. I glanced down at my hands and saw several angry red blisters forming. I wiped them on my pants but it only irritated the blisters more. I leaned down to put them in the snow, but it was solid ice around my feet._

_The burning sensation was increasing rapidly, growing almost unbearable. I needed to get to the water pond._

_I spun on my heel and ran through the trees, not caring about the noise I was making. I only cared about the excruciating pain in my hands and face. Blisters were starting to pop up on my face as well._

_By the time I got to the water, my blisters were huge and red and angry, the skin stretched tight across the pus._

_I dove into the warm water without a thought._

_The water immediately took away some of the pain and several blisters popped, allowing green pus to ooze out, followed by some blood. I lay in the small pond for a short while, gently wiping my hands and face. _

_What the hell had happened?_

_I thought back. What had I touched? What had I eaten? What did I do?_

_And then it hit me._

_The ashy brown bark. The shiny green leaves. The small, sweet, green fruits, growing despite the frigid air._

_My heart sank._

_Manchineel._

_I knew it from the poisonous plant books my father had read with me back when he was alive. The sap caused blistering of the skin. The fruit was poisonous._

_The fruit I had just eaten._

_I stood straight upright in the water and looked down at the usually clear water. Now, it had a milky sheen to it._

_My stomach rolled._

_I pulled myself out of the water and kneeled on a protruding rock. My mouth was suddenly burning. I doubled over and sucked in a deep breath before reaching my hand into my mouth. After vomiting up everything from my stomach, I drank some of the water from my canteen and stumbled backwards from the pond._

_I was trying to convince myself that I had not just poisoned the water supply._

_But later that night as I lay shivering under some low shrubbery and the pictures of seven tributes appeared in the sky, I knew I had._

My eyes shot open and I gasped in a breath.

Peeta glanced sideways at me, a questioning look on his face.

I ignored it and turned my attention back to the television just in time for Caesar to exclaim, "And last, but not least, District Twelve! There was quite a commotion there today! Let's watch!"

The camera cut to the square that we had left hours previously and I was forced to watch as Effie read out Prim's name. My heart was pounding in my chest as it all unfolded again. I swallowed hard as the cameraman zoomed in on my face.

My eyes flashed wildly, desperately, as I practically threw myself down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of my sister. My heart panged in my chest as I watched Prim and my embrace. I swallowed hard and breathed deeply as I watched myself volunteer, voice hard and even. I watched as Gale pulled Prim off of me before I walked up to the stage. I gathered my emotions as we watched Peeta's name get called, and then the camera went back to Caesar.

"So there you have it people," he said, "Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are District Twelve's tributes!"

"Katniss must really love the Games if she's going back for her second time," piped up the woman sitting with Caesar.

I choked on a laugh and pushed myself to my feet abruptly, causing everyone to jump and turn to look at me. "If you'll excuse me," I said, voice hard, "I'm going to bed."

**AN: Let me know your thoughts!**

**-JacquelineR**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I did not create the wonderful trilogy that is The Hunger Games, but I am constantly in awe of how amazing the books are. This story in progress was previously posted under the same title, but once I had the chance to read it through again, I realized that I wasn't happy with it, so I took it down and I am reposting it, in a new edited version. I hope you enjoy it!**

**It will have a lot of similarities to the previous version, but obviously, tweaked and improved (I think), so please, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3

Over an hour later, I lay in bed, eyes wide open as I stared up at the ceiling. I had wanted to cry all day, fighting back to tears so as to not show weakness, but now that I was alone, I couldn't muster up the tears.

I heaved a sigh and rolled out of bed, leaving my room and walking towards Haymitch's. I needed someone to talk to. Someone to understand.

Once outside his room, I raised my hand to knock on the door but I stopped when I heard voices coming from inside.

"Mellark, you don't need to," Haymitch was saying, "Katniss is strong. She can get far on her own."

"And when she gets as far as she can on her own," Peeta said, "I will be there to get her the rest of the way."

"That's a big promise to make," Haymitch said, his tone dubious, "Especially for a girl you hardly know."

"She means more to the people of District Twelve than I do," Peeta said after a short pause, "She means more to all of Panem than I do."

Haymitch was silent.

"I know that you'll put all your effort into Katniss succeeding. I expect you to. And so will I. Maybe we'll get lucky and she will come home again," Peeta said.

"You know how hard it will be this time around, right?" Haymitch asked Peeta seriously, "The Gamemakers won't go easy on her. If anything, they will make it harder and harder. The other tributes will target her more. And who knows how the viewers will react? We don't know what the sponsors will do."

"Well we will have to try hard," Peeta replied immediately, "But working together, we will have a much better chance. She will have a much better chance."

"If you and Katniss get to the end, will you let her win?" Haymitch asked.

"Yes," Peeta replied instantly, without a moment of hesitation.

Haymitch was silent. After a short while, he spoke the question that was in my mind. "Why?"

"She has a lot more to go home to," Peeta said, "Way more than I do."

My friend and mentor was silent.

"Do we have an agreement?" Peeta asked, his tone not leaving much room for questions.

"I suppose so," Haymitch said.

I turned away from the door and hurried back to my room, shutting the door firmly and sinking down onto my bed.

Did that really just happen? Was Peeta really going to just lay down and die if, by some odd stroke of luck, we made it to the end together? Would he let me win? Or was this some ruse to get Haymitch to help him get to the end with me and then ultimately kill me?

I climbed into bed and pulled my covers up to my chin, heart pounding hard in my chest.

What the hell was going on?

I woke up the next morning to Effie knocking on my door. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she cried, "It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

"Good morning Effie," I called back, my voice thick with sleep, desperate to stop her knocking.

I heard her heels clicking away down the hall and I leaned back into the pillows and groaned. My sleep had been terrible, full of dreams of the arena where Peeta was plunging a knife through my heart.

I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before I dressed in a simple dark red dress. I braided my hair and walked to the dining compartment.

Peeta, Effie and Haymitch were already there. Peeta was drinking a cup of hot chocolate greedily. I understood why. Hot chocolate was still my favorite.

Haymitch was already tipsy.

"Good morning Katniss!" Effie exclaimed.

"Good morning," I said, forcing a smile.

"Sit down!" Haymitch boomed, making Peeta jump.

I sat down and cast Haymitch a pointed look. I filled a plate with decadent food, but it all tasted like cardboard in my mouth. I forced it down anyways.

As I ate, I noticed Peeta's glare towards Haymitch, who was knocking back spirits in his cranberry juice like it was water. Something in Peeta's jaw was ticking. He seemed to be furious.

"Any advice Haymitch?" he asked shortly.

"Stay alive," Haymitch replied, chuckling to himself.

"Very funny," Peeta said dully. And suddenly he was on his feet, fists slamming down on the mahogany table.

Effie shrieked, spilling her black coffee. I jumped back from the table.

"Dammit Haymitch!" Peeta yelled, his face red with anger, "You're supposed to be a mentor. You're supposed to help us! Hell, you're supposed to care! Your closest friend is going back into the arena and you aren't doing one damn thing to help!"

Haymitch stared up at Peeta, his face pale, jaw dropped open. He blinked once. Twice. And then he was on his feet as well, hands clenched in tight fists and Peeta was stumbling backwards, clutching at his face. "What did you just say to me?" Haymitch yelled.

"Put away your booze and focus on helping us," Peeta spat at him, scooping up some of the ice from the fruit bowl and pressing it to his already bruising jaw, "You can't expect Katniss to be a tribute and a mentor at the same time. So step up and do something."

Haymitch looked ready to take another swing at Peeta, so I got to my feet and pushed him back into his chair. "Let's just eat," I said calmly. I glanced over at Peeta. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said, sitting down in his chair heavily.

Effie giggled nervously.

The four of us sat in silence, finishing our meal. When were done and our plates were cleared, Haymitch cleared his throat.

Peeta looked up expectantly.

"We'll be at the Capitol soon," he said, "So smile and look happy. When your stylists and prep teams get their hands on you, let them do what they want. You should know by now that appearance plays a big part in the Games and they can help you the most with that."

And with that he pushed himself back from the table and left the compartment.

We passed through the dark tunnels that led to the Capitol in silence, and when the lights flooded the compartment again, Peeta had pushed his chair back from the table and had his head in his hands, shoulders slumped forwards.

I pretended not to notice and instead looked out of the windows to see the bright colors of the Capitol.

I didn't miss it at all.

The train slowed and I got to my feet and followed Effie to the main door.

"Smile," Haymitch said gruffly as we met up with him again.

I was glad that he reminded me.

The train door slid open and Effie got out first, her hideously pink wig fitting impeccably with the surroundings. Haymitch got out next, a lot less gracefully than Effie had. Peeta and I stepped out at the same time, waving and smiling to the cameras and the crowd.

The applause was tumultuous.

'WELCOME BACK KATNISS!' read a large fluorescent sign.

I couldn't help but laugh, even though all I really wanted to do was cry.

The tears came days later, after the makeover where my new stylist, Cinna and my prep team made me look absolutely breathtaking, the Tribute Parade where Peeta and I stood side by side on the chariot, holding hands and waving to the audience and the first day of training where I brushed up on my edible plant training, practiced tying knots and practiced climbing.

I was sitting at the dining table in our penthouse suite eating dinner with Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Peeta's stylist Portia and his prep team, Cinna and my prep team and several Avoxes when I looked down at my lamb stew and my eyes flooded with tears.

"Anyhow," Effie said cheerfully, "Where do you think you will spend most of your training time tomorrow Katniss?" she asked me.

I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat, not looking up.

"Katniss?" she asked.

"Excuse me," I managed to gasp out, shooting to my feet. The chair I had been sitting on fell backwards to the floor with a crash and I hurried away from the table. I made it down the hallway to my bedroom door before I burst into tears, sobbing and gasping for breath loudly. I slipped inside and pushed the door shut before I lay on my stomach on my bed, my face buried in my pillows as I cried.

I cried for Gale and for Prim. For my mother and my father. For Haymitch and for Peeta and for myself.

I felt a soothing hand rubbing circles on my back a few minutes later and I jumped and looked up. Cinna.

"Hey," he said gently.

I wiped my snotty nose on the pillowcase and looked up at him. "Cinna," I said, "Why am I-"

He hushed me carefully. "Have you seen the garden yet?" he asked, "Up on the roof?"

I shook my head no.

"Come with me," he said helping me up and leading me up to the roof.

"Cinna?" I asked as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"They don't have cameras up here," Cinna said, "Too windy. I thought you might want the privacy."

I nodded.

"Are you okay?" my stylist asked gently.

I shrugged.

He pulled me into a hug. "You'll be fine my dear," he said, "Haymitch will be sure of it."

I nodded, burying my face in his shoulder.

"You can talk to me Katniss," he said warmly, "About anything at all."

An hour later, everything on my mind had been poured out to Cinna. I was done crying, now, simply exhausted.

I stared out over the Capitol, Cinna's arm around my shoulders warmly. "Do you think I have a chance?" I asked quietly, glancing up at him.

Cinna nodded. "Absolutely," he said, "You are a strong willed, wonderful, intelligent girl. You can do anything. Even win these Games twice," he said, "If anyone can do it, it's you."

I nodded, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "Cinna?" I asked.

"Yes my dear?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Do you think that Peeta wants to kill me?" I asked.

He was silent, pondering what I had told him earlier. "I don't think so Katniss," he said, shaking his head, "I don't think he wants to kill anyone. Peeta seems to be quite nice. If he told Haymitch he would help you, he most likely will."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You can never be sure," Cinna told me wisely, "But Peeta is a kind boy. Portia adores him. Perhaps he really only wants to help you?"

I nodded thoughtfully.

The door to the roof opened and Cinna and I turned to see Peeta.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, "I stopped by your room but you weren't there. Portia said to check here. I brought a blanket. I thought you might be cold up here. The wind…" he trailed off.

"Thank you Peeta," Cinna said, giving me an encouraging smile, "But I was just going back inside. I'm sure that Katniss would appreciate a blanket and some company."

Peeta walked towards me as Cinna left. He offered me the blanket.

"You okay?" he asked as I wrapped the blanket around both of us.

I shrugged. "As okay as anybody can be, I guess," I said, wiping my nose on the back of my hand, "It's just a lot," I shook my head, "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know yet," he said, not volunteering a lot of information, "It's weird."

I looked out over the Capitol, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "It's funny," I said, "How things work out."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"To be honest, I didn't even know if I was allowed to go again. I just wanted," I shook my head, "I don't know. Just a minute with my sister," I said.

"It was a very generous thing to do," Peeta said, "Effie was saying how it helped make you into a person again. Not just a victor."

"She's just so young," I said, more to myself than to him. I hugged my knees to my chest, "She would have gotten absolutely destroyed by what happens in that place," I shook my head.

Peeta placed a hand on my shoulder. "Katniss," he said gently.

I laughed, wiping tears from my eyes. "You must think I'm a huge baby," I glanced sideways at him, "I swear I'm not some useless girl who can't take care of herself."

"I know you aren't," Peeta said seriously, "You won the Hunger Games once and now you're going back in the place of your sister. You're doing something incredibly brave, Katniss. It's amazing. I wish I had somebody love me like you love your sister."

We sat in silence after that, sitting shoulder to shoulder as we looked out over the glowing lights of the Capitol. I allowed myself to drop my head onto his broad shoulder, breathing in his warm, clean, calming scent as we were huddled together under the blanket.

**AN: Let me know your thoughts!**

**-JacquelineR**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The following morning, I woke up to Effie knocking on the door. "Up, up, up!" she exclaimed, "It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

"Good morning Effie," I replied, rolling over in the large bed and heaving a sigh.

Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed, stripped off my clothes and got in the shower. Once I was done and dried off, I dressed in comfortable pants and a shirt before I made my way to the dining room. I was hungry after missing half of dinner the night previous so when I was greeted by a full table of food, I was more than happy.

"Good morning Katniss," Portia said sweetly from where she was seated.

"Morning," I replied with a warm smile.

I was glad that we had Portia and Cinna this year. They seemed so much more human compared to the Capitol robots that were they stylists in the 72nd and 73rd Hunger Games. I sat down and began to help myself to the dishes of food on the table in front of me.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Effie asked.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Much better," I said.

"Good," Effie said with a smile, "So, any plans where you are going to be during training today?" she asked, "Peeta said he wanted to try archery."

I glanced at Peeta who averted his gaze to his full plate.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "We'll see what station is empty."

"Oh Katniss," Effie sighed, "You need to form friendships. Or at least alliances."

"What?" I asked, "I don't like people! You know I prefer to be alone!"

"I would have thought after last time," she shook her head, "What with all the alliances you made-"

I averted my gaze to my plate, remembering back to the alliances I had made the first time. "Well, that doesn't really matter, does it?" I laughed, looking up at Effie.

Effie let out a sigh. "Haymitch, help her," she said as Haymitch walked into the room.

"Why?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"She says she doesn't like people," Effie said, her tone exasperated, "How is that going to get anything from sponsors?"

"I'm not making it back out again anyways," I said around a mouthful of bacon, "So I'm not overly concerned," I shrugged, "Why waste the sponsors money on somebody who is guaranteed to die anyways? I mean-"

"Don't say that," Peeta said suddenly, cutting me off, his voice harsh.

I looked up at him, surprised at his outburst.

"What?" he asked, shrugging indignantly, gulping down a mouthful of his hot chocolate to clear his mouth, "I never thought you, of all people, would be so determined to lose," he shook his head heatedly, "You know what my mom said to me, when we were saying goodbye?" he asked.

His question was met by complete silence in the room.

"That maybe we'd be getting a victor back again this year," Peeta said.

I was silent, not understanding.

"A victor, Katniss," he said, his blue eyes stormy.

I chewed on my bacon carefully before swallowing hard as I came to the realization.

She had meant me.

The tension in the room was high. "Peeta," I said, "I don't-"

"I'm not hungry," he said, dropping his napkin onto his still full plate and pushing himself to his feet. He walked out of the room.

When we rode the elevators down to the training center, I felt Peeta's eyes on me, but I stared down at the floor. I glanced up at him and he averted his gaze.

"Peeta," I said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Let's just do this," he said, stepping to the side to allow me to get out of the doors first.

I hesitated but stepped out of the elevator into the large training gym, Peeta just behind me.

* * *

That night, I sat curled up on the couch across from the television, not watching it, just staring into the mug of hot chocolate I had in my hands. Cinna was on my left and Effie and Haymitch were seated on the armchairs.

I looked up sharply as footfalls came into the room and I quickly averted my gaze when I saw Peeta. "Hey," he said.

"Hello Peeta," Cinna said warmly, "Would you like to take a seat?" he asked, leaning forward as if to get to his feet.

"I wanted a word," he said, "With Katniss. Privately"

I glanced up at him, holding his gaze hesitantly.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, sure." I got to my feet and followed him hesitantly, my fingers still wrapped tight around my cup of hot chocolate. He led the way to the roof and shut the door behind us, "You gonna throw me off?" I asked him, only half joking.

"You can't," Peeta said, hands in his pockets and scuffing his feet on the ground, "It's got some sort of force field or something. Probably to stop the tributes from jumping off and killing themselves before the Games even start. Twelve stories would end up in the mess that the Capitol doesn't want to clean up."

"Have you tried?" I asked, suddenly concerned, "Jumping, I mean?"

"What?" Peeta asked, looking up sharply, "No. I've kicked rocks and stuff though and they come flying back."

"Huh," I said, approaching the edge of the building and peering over down to the pavement below, unable to see any sort of barrier. I glanced back over my shoulder at Peeta, "You know, everyone knows I'm up here, so if you push me off…" I trailed off with a small smile.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said and I looked at him closely, unable to shake the conversation I had overheard him have with Haymitch.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize," he said shaking his head, "For how I reacted at breakfast."

"Don't worry about it," I said, shaking my head and holding my hand up, "I get it. The stress of the Games," I shrugged, "Last year, the tributes yelled at everyone. Haymitch, me, the stylists, Effie," I shook my head, "Aubrianna, the girl from last year, she actually made Effie lock herself in the bathroom and cry. For an entire day. So I'm used to a little aggression," I said with a small smile, "So let me have it Mellark," I challenged him, squatting down slightly as if bracing for an attack.

"What was it like?" Peeta asked with a chuckle, "Mentoring?"

I took a sip of hot chocolate and wrapped my arm around myself. "It was hard," I admitted, "Training up kids for slaughter. I don't know how Haymitch has done it for all these years. It must be so-" I trailed off as Peeta came to stand beside me.

"He drinks," Peeta said, "And it sucks. Which is why you can't just give up like you did at breakfast," he said, "That's why I got so angry," he shook his head, "I think Haymitch sees you as the only success he's had since he won the Games. Don't become another failure."

"I heard you talking," I said before I could stop myself, "On the train." I glanced sideways at him, "You don't have to help me, Peeta. You've helped me enough."

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"The bread," I said.

"That was years ago Katniss," he said, shaking his head, "It doesn't even mean anything anymore."

I studied his face for a moment. He was staring down at his feet.

"Hey," I said, "You said that this force field throws back whatever you throw at it?"

"Yeah," Peeta said, looking up, "I think so."

I looked down at the cooling hot chocolate in my hand, glanced at Peeta and then tipped the liquid over the edge.

At first, nothing happened.

Peeta approached the edge in confusion to look over and then the liquid came back, not holding a particular shape, as it splashed him square in the face.

Peeta spluttered, wiping his face with his hands and looking up at me in shock.

"Oh my-" I gasped out, my jaw dropped wide as I looked at Peeta's brown, dripping face. And then I burst into laughter. I bent double, clutching at my stomach as I laughed.

Peeta shook out his hair and started to laugh as well.

I ended up on my hands and knees as I laughed, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm glad you find this so funny!" Peeta said, but he was laughing as well.

I glanced up at him as tears of laughter trailed down my cheeks. "Peeta, do you still like hot chocolate as much?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes Katniss," he said with a shake of his head. He offered me a hand as he pulled me to my feet. "Come on. I'm sure they all think I'm strangling you up here right now."

"Nah," I said as we walked back towards the door together, "They know you're a good guy Peeta," I said.

He smiled at me and pulled open the door, holding it open for me.

We walked down the hallway together and Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie all looked up. "What happened?" Effie demanded.

Peeta and I glanced at each other and started to laugh again. I set down my empty mug that used to hold the hot chocolate that was now spreading down Peeta's cheeks and dripping onto his white shirt.

Peeta shook his head. He met my eye and gave me a soft smile before turning to the rest of the room. "I'm going to go have a shower," he said, "Goodnight everybody."

* * *

"You shot at the Gamemakers?" Effie shrieked at me the next day.

All the tributes had their private sessions with the Gamemakers earlier in the day and by the time they had gotten to District Twelve, the Gamemakers could care less, especially about me. I was familiar. I was old news. They knew I could shoot arrows at targets. They knew I could accurately throw knives. They knew they would give me an 8, like last time, before I even walked into the room.

I didn't want to be ignored, so I upped the ante.

"I didn't shoot at the Gamemakers," I scowled, "I shot at their roasted pig. Took the apple right out of its stupid mouth and made apple juice on the wall behind them."

Peeta snorted and Haymitch burst out laughing. But Effie was less than impressed.

"You need to watch yourself Katniss," she scolded, "We are friends, I know, but if you anger or upset the Capitol in any way, you will be on your own."

"I know Effie," I said sharply, "I just got mad," I said, sitting on the couch beside Peeta. He gave me a gentle smile and I returned it.

He was a nice guy and since our break from reality last night on the roof, we were comfortable with each other, the laughter we had shared breaking through any awkward tension.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to the annual Hunger Games news coverage! I'm Caesar Flickerman, for those of you that don't already know that!" he winked at the camera, "And tonight, we will be unveiling the scores of today's private sessions with the Gamemakers!"

The numbers were average. Mostly 7's, a few 8's, a 10 for the District Two male, a 9, two 6's.

My heart was in my throat as Peeta's number, an 8, was announced. Mine was next. I had my fingers crossed.

"Higher than 5, higher than 5," I whispered.

Peeta placed his hand on my leg just above my knee and squeezed gently.

"Finally, we have Katniss Everdeen of District 12!" Flickerman said.

The pause was long. Uncomfortable. I felt ill as my stomach did flips.

"11!" Caesar exclaimed.

My jaw fell open. Effie shrieked. Cinna and Portia and our prep teams burst into applause.

"Oh Katniss!" Effie cried as Haymitch took me into a one armed hug, "Great job!"

I laughed nervously and Effie hugged me tightly. Cinna and Portia embraced me as well.

Good work," Peeta said, his voice low, "I guess they liked apple juice," Peeta chuckled, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Just like you like hot chocolate?" I said with a smile, hugging him back.

* * *

The following day, Cinna gasped and stepped back to admire his creation. "Oh Katniss," he gasped, "You look absolutely stunning."

I turned and looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. "Oh Cinna," I gasped, lowering my hands to feel the silky fabric of the skirt, "It's breathtaking."

The red, orange, yellow and white gown was dazzling with countless precious stones sewn into the fabric. My hair was curled delicately over one shoulder with bright red highlights. My makeup was flawless. My skin shimmered gold.

I was radiant.

"Thank you," I said, turning to look at a beaming Cinna, "This is- this is absolutely stunning." I spun around in a circle and then turned to Cinna again, "Thank you!"

"Of course!" he grinned, "Are you ready for your interview?"

I shrugged, "I have to be," I said with a hesitant smile.

He chuckled and opened the door before taking my arm and leading me down the hallway to where Peeta, Portia, their prep team, Effie and Haymitch stood waiting.

Peeta looked very handsome in a black suit, black shirt with a red, orange, yellow and white tie and flame accents.

"Oh Katniss," Effie gasped, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied with a warm smile.

Within fifteen minutes, we were with the other tributes, sitting in a semi-circle around the stage. Caesar sat in the centre of the stage, dressed in his brightest blue suit with thousands of tiny electrical lights all over, illuminating him.

The crowd was huge, much larger than previous years.

Peeta cleared his throat and I glanced over at him, meeting his blue eyes with a smile. I faced Caesar and crossed my ankles as I sat, my hands clasped nervously in my lap.

"Welcome all!" Flickerman exclaims, "We have an excellent night of interviews with our twenty four tributes. We will only have three minutes with each tribute, so let's get started!" He paused for a brief moment allowing the audience time to applaud loudly. "Without further ado, District One's Glimmer!"

I waited as patiently as I could, anxiously tapping my toe on the stage. I had always hated the interviews. I had always been terrible at them. I zoned out, staring out at the audience, only jolting from my reverie when there was an explosive amount of applause from the audience. I looked at Peeta who looked at me expectantly, tilting his head towards Caesar.

I quickly pushed myself to my feet and Peeta followed suit, offering me a hand to help me down the four stairs onto the main stage.

"Thank you," I murmured before walking towards Caesar, the brightest smile I could manage on my face, my chin held high, trying to stay upright on my high heels.

"Katniss my dear!" Caesar exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"I've been great," I replied cheerfully, "I've missed you though!"

"Stop it! You'll make me blush!" Caesar said, placing a hand on his cheek.

I laughed easily with the audience as I hugged him. Then I sat down in the chair provided across from him.

"So Katniss," he said, "This is your second Hunger Games! Are you excited?"

"Oh, of course," I said, "This is a great experience. You learn so much about yourself out in the arena."

"And you volunteered?" Caesar exclaimed, "Didn't like being a mentor?"

"No no," I said, "Being a mentor is great!" I said, "But my little sister got chosen and I couldn't let her go out there. She's only twelve. She would have been terrified. So I volunteered for her."

"We saw the tapes," Caesar said, "Truly devastating! You love her very much?"

I nodded, feeling a ball forming in my throat.

"Did she say goodbye to you after the Reaping?" Caesar asked.

I nodded quickly.

"What did she say?" he asked, leaning in as if it were a secret.

"She asked if I would come back home to her again," I said, my voice small.

"And what did you say my dear?" Caesar asked.

"I said I would," I told him, tears pricking my eyes, "Goodness, Caesar, you're going to make me cry!"

Caesar handed me a blue hued handkerchief from his jacket pocket and I dabbed at my eyes daintily, trying hard to not disturb my makeup.

"And a score of eleven!" Caesar exclaimed, breaking the heartbroken silence in the circle, "Wow Katniss! How on earth did you score so high?"

I cleared my throat, laughed and clenched the handkerchief in my hands. "You know I can't tell you that!" I told him.

"It was well worth the shot my dear," he replied, "But on another note, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Oh thank you," I exclaimed, getting to my feet to spin in my dress, "Cinna, my stylist, is absolutely superb at what he does!"

"Can we get a round of applause for Cinna, the amazing stylist?" Caesar asked the crowd, "Isn't Katniss gorgeous?"

The crowd erupted into cheers so loud that I thought my eardrums might burst.

"Wow," I said after the crowd settled down, "Thank you all so much!"

"The crowd loves you sweetie," Caesar exclaimed, "Now, tell us, what have you been up to since we last saw you?"

"Relaxing," I said, "Spending time with my family. Mentoring last year."

"Very good," Caesar said with a smile, "And one last question before we run out of time!" He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Do you have any plans for the Games this year? Any more accidental poisonings?"

"A lady never tells," I laughed, tapping the side of my nose, "But seriously, probably not. I think that that has run its course."

The buzzer sounded as Caesar laughed.

"And we are out of time!" he said, "Thank you so much Katniss Everdeen. Good luck to you!"

There was a huge round of applause as I got to my feet, pressed a delicate kiss to Caesar's cheek and tucked his handkerchief back into his hand before I made my way back to my seat. Peeta offered me a clammy hand as I went back up the steps to my chair.

I sat, dazed, wondering if anyone had caught on to how fake and awful that interview just was. It didn't have any substance. It barely passed as two old friends catching up, but not really caring.

I wouldn't get any sponsors from that.

"Now Peeta," Caesar was asking once I started to pay attention once again, "You're a handsome young man. Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Peeta chuckled and shook his head, adjusting his suit jacket. "No sir," he said.

"Really? No girls at all?" Caesar pushed slightly.

Peeta looked down, his face dejected. "Maybe one," he said, "But she isn't my girlfriend. I've had a crush on her for forever, for as long as I can remember. But I'm pretty sure that she didn't know who I was until now," he said.

I looked up at the screen, watching his face, unable to stop myself from wondering who.

"It's never too late, Peeta my boy," Caesar exclaimed, clapping him on the back, "Win the Games, go home and make her yours son! She can't say no to you then."

"Unfortunately, it's slightly more difficult than that," he admitted, looking at the blue hued  
man closely.

"Why's that?" Caesar asked conspiratorially, leaning in.

"Because she won't be there if I go back home," Peeta said. He glanced over his shoulder towards me, took a deep breath and then looked back at Caesar, "Because she came here with me."

There was silence in the crowd as Peeta's words sank in. I was staring at the screens, watching Peeta's downcast face when the screen changed, showing my own confused face.

Me.

He meant me.

"Oh God," I mumbled, clapping my hand to my mouth, jaw dropped.

"That," Caesar said slowly, "That is a spot of bad luck," he said after a moment, "She didn't know?"

"No sir," Peeta said.

The buzzer rang, my bright red face still on the screens.

The audience went wild. Screaming, crying, clapping, applauding, laughing.

Peeta got to his feet, shook Caesar's hand and then walked back towards me, his gaze focused on the floor until he started up the four stairs and then his eyes were on me, studying my face.

I blinked in disbelief.

I was speechless.

In that simple revelation, Peeta had managed to blow every single interview out of the water.

Once the crowd had quieted down, Caesar spoke again. "Wow," He exclaimed, "Lots of news learnt tonight!" he exclaimed.

There was a loud cheer.

"Thank you for joining us for our annual tribute interviews," Caesar said warmly, getting to his feet, "Can we have one more round of applause for our tributes?"

The crowd went wild as we got to our feet. The anthem was played and then we walked off the stage, single file to the elevators.

I was seething until all of the other tributes got out of the elevator and we got to the penthouse. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, I whirled around to glare at Peeta.

"What was that?" I demanded, shoving him backwards, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Peeta asked.

"You told Panem, ALL of Panem, that you love me! Why the hell did you just do that?" I demanded, furious.

"I answered the questions," Peeta shrugged as the second elevator doors opened to reveal Haymitch and Effie, "What's the matter?"

"You are such an idiot! You totally-" I sucked in a deep breath, not even able to speak.

"He made you seem more desirable," Haymitch supplied as he stepped out of the next elevator, "He helped you get sponsors."

"He made me seem weak!" I said, turning to glare at Haymitch, pointing an accusing finger at Peeta, "Was this your little plan?" I shot at Haymitch.

"I was trying to help," Peeta replied, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I don't need your help!" I spat back at him.

"Katniss," Peeta said gently, reaching for my hand.

I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me," I said coolly.

"Katniss," Haymitch said, his tone warning me.

"Don't 'Katniss' me," I snapped at him, pointing a finger at him, "You two planned this out together. So this is just as much your fault as his," I jabbed my finger into Peeta's chest before I turned on my heel and stomped out of the room, Cinna just behind me.

Once in my room, Cinna helped me undress and his team took off my makeup before I got in the shower. When I was done washing away the gold shimmer, I dressed in a pyjama set and went into my bedroom. Cinna was waiting for me. "Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire," he said, smiling softly, "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe what he said!" I exclaimed, flopping down on the bed angrily.

"He was trying to help you out, my dear girl," Cinna said, "He and Haymitch thought that would work best."

"They were wrong," I said, "They should have said something to me first. So I didn't look like a complete idiot. I mean, I looked like a fish out of water when I finally figured out what he meant."

"Your reaction was needed," Cinna said, "It needed to seem legitimate or else people would catch on."

"And did it seem legitimate?" I asked sharply.

"Yes," Cinna said, reaching out to push my hair back from my face, smiling warmly.

I sighed loudly and sat up. "I'm going to sleep," I said, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, my girl," he said, "Goodnight."

"Night," I replied stiffly.

But as I lay awake in bed two hours later, I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. I rolled out of bed, wrapped myself in a blanket and then made my way to the roof. When I got there, Peeta was already there.

"Hey," I said softly.

He jumped and turned to look at me. "Hey," he said, "I was just leaving."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "Stay."

He hesitated, looking at me cautiously.

"Please?" I asked.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" he asked, trying to joke.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

He hesitated and then turned, looking back out over the edge. "Can't sleep?" he asked, drying his tearstained cheeks with his shirt.

"No," I said, "Are you okay?"

"Tough week," he forced a laugh.

"I know," I said, moving to sit next to him.

"Katniss, I'm sorry about earlier," he said, "I didn't mean to cause you any problems," he said, shaking his head. He was shivering.

I unwrapped the blanket from myself and pulled it around both of us. "Whatever," I said, shaking my head.

"I thought Haymitch might mention it to you," Peeta said, shaking his head, "I don't know. I'm not a bad person," he insisted, "I don't even know why I said something."

"Peeta," I said, but he kept going.

"I know you're with Gale, so I'm sorry if I just messed that up for you," he said, "I guess I should have asked you first. I crossed a line."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You don't need to worry about that," I said, "I won't-"

"Katniss, you will be going home," he said sharply, looking at me seriously.

I hesitated.

"Really," he said, "I'm going to try to send you back. To your mom. And to your sister," he nodded, reaching over to squeeze my knee, "I'll try for you."

"Gale and I," I shook my head, "We broke it off," I said.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for treating you like I did today," I said, "It was a good plan. I just wish I had had a heads up," I shrugged.

"You did pretty good for not knowing," Peeta said, "I watched the recap. I almost believed you," he chuckled.

I swallowed hard. He seemed like he was serious.

I stared at him.

He stared right back.

And then his lips were on mine. It was only for a second, just a quick graze. And then we leaned away from each other.

"Peeta-" I started, my mind racing to Gale back at home.

At the same time he said, "Katniss-" He paused. "Go ahead," he told me.

"Were you lying?" I managed to ask, "Was it just something that you and Haymitch thought up together? Some plan?"

"No," Peeta admitted, "It's real. It has been real for years."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," he said, turning his attention out to the Capitol.

We fell silent, both lost in our own thoughts.

**AN: Thoughts? Let me know! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning was the exact same as last time, a messy, rushed blur of confusion and an uncomfortable twisting in my stomach.

The night previous, I must have fallen asleep sitting on the roof beside Peeta because I woke up momentarily as Peeta was carrying me down from the roof to my room.

"Wha-?" I started.

"Shh," Peeta said, looking down at me carefully, "Go back to sleep."

And I did. My night was full of strange dreams of Peeta kissing me and then stabbing me through the heart. I woke up to Cinna, Flavius, Venia and Octavia standing over me, hands twitching, ready to get to work.

I had barely had half a second's glance at Peeta all morning. We ate in our individual rooms and were bustled around as if on a schedule to keep us from seeing each other. Haymitch came into my room as my hair was being neatly braided down my back.

I looked up at him closely.

He was pale, and looked as if he wanted nothing more than several bottles of strong alcohol.

"Haymitch," I said gently.

"Katniss," he replied.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ever," was his reply, "You?"

"As ever," I replied.

He gave me a wry smile. "Remember what I said," he said, sitting on the bed across from me, "You get away from the Cornucopia as fast as you can. Once you're in the arena, run for cover. You can get things you need later, but you need to survive the initial bloodbath," he said, looking closely at me and nodding until I nodded back.

"Yeah," I agreed, "How's Peeta?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," Haymitch said.

I look at him closely and then push myself to my feet, taking two steps towards where he was seated on the bed. Octavia complained behind me as my hair fell from its braid, but I disregarded it as I wrapped Haymitch in a hug.

He returned it carefully and I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Be safe Katniss," Haymitch said sincerely, "But if you're going to die," he said, "Give me a warning or something, so I don't have to watch. Please," he shook his head.

"I'll do what I can," I told him, patting him on the back.

We broke apart and he looked me over as Octavia resumed braiding. "Good luck," he said.

I smiled at him before he stepped out of my room.

When I was deemed ready, Cinna led me down to the catacombs. He coaxed as much water as he could into me before we sat in silence.

When the cool automated voice told me it was time to get in the tube, my heart began to race. I looked at Cinna and he cupped my face in his hands. "You will be fine Katniss Everdeen," he said sincerely, "The Girl on Fire," he smiled.

"You've been wonderful Cinna. Thank you so much for all that you've done. And tell the team, Venia, Flavius and Octavia, tell them thank you as well. I know it's been hard to make me look pretty," I said.

Cinna laughed as he helped me onto the platform. He fastened my mockingjay pin to the inside of my jacket. I had almost forgotten about it and I felt the metal, warm from Cinna's pocket. "I have a feeling it may not be our final goodbye, Katniss Everdeen," Cinna said with a smile. "You know, stylists aren't supposed to bet," he said, "But if I could, I would bet on you."

Our hands remained clasped until the glass tube slide down far enough to effectively cut us off.

I started to sweat in my perfectly fit uniform, heart racing in my chest, placing my hand on the glass as it began to slide up. He winked at me before I rose into the arena.

As I appeared above ground, I looked around quickly. All I could see was trees and the familiar smell of pine needles and tree sap tickled my nose.

I bit back a small smile.

If any arena was designed for me, this would be it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games begin!" said Claudius Templesmith's voice, booming throughout the arena, echoing around the field, bouncing off the trees.

I looked around for the required minute, heart racing, time ticking down before the free-for-all bloodbath began, studying the layout as best as I could. There was a small lake to one side, cliff to another, forest beyond all of that. I looked around the semi-circle of tributes, my eyes squinting against the glaring sun as I tried to locate Peeta.

He made eye contact with me and tilted his head almost imperceptibly towards the forest. I nodded once to show my understanding.

I glanced towards the bounty at the Cornucopia. Food, weapons and bags of survival gear, the more valuable things closer to the mouth of the Cornucopia. They were trying their hardest to pull us in to the bloodbath. I spotted a bow and arrow, propped up against a large box.

That was mine. Specifically meant to draw me out.

Should I? Haymitch had said run. Peeta wanted me to hide in the forest. I knew I wouldn't last in the bloodbath. My hand to hand combat was never something I was good at. But I needed the weapons. I needed the supplies.

The gong rang out but I didn't move from my platform, torn between the options.

My heart beat loudly in my ears. It was now too late to run for the Cornucopia. I was fast, but not fast enough to avoid the tributes who had taken off immediately.

I couldn't leave without anything.

I glanced at the Cornucopia and saw a small fluorescent orange backpack laying on the outlying ring of supplies.

I sucked in a deep breath and leaped off the platform, hitting the ground at a run, sprinting for the pack. I could almost hear Haymitch groaning in my ear as I snagged the pack with two fingers, slung it over my shoulder and wheeled around to run for the forest. I felt a knife fly by my left year, slicing as it went. I yanked the pack up to protect my head and neck. Another knife connected firmly with the bag. I stumbled as I tried to rip out the knife and then I was tackled to the ground.

I felt the air leave my body in a "whoosh" as I struggled to look up at my attacker. It was the boy from District 9. His brown eyes wide, terrified but wild.

I gasped for air as his hands closed around my throat, trying to cry out as they tightened. I tried to pry his hands off but they held strong, not moving as he slowly choked the life out of me.

I was going to die before even a minute passed in the arena.

I grabbed around me, fingers searching desperately. For something, anything. My fingers closed around the handle of the knife and I swung it up.

The blade connected with the boys' arms and he released me.

I managed to kick him off of me, stumbling to my feet. I gasped in a deep breath. "Sorry," I managed to gasp out before I stabbed him neatly through the heart.

I yanked the blade out immediately and took off, sprinting into the woods without a backwards glance, heart in my throat, the sound blood rushing in my ears.

An hour later, I was thirsty and sweaty but still running, stumbling over tree roots and catching myself on the sharp bark of their trunks.

I hated the Games. I hated what they made otherwise innocent children do.

I had just stabbed a boy who couldn't be more than 15 years old.

Finally, when I couldn't run anymore, I crouched down and leaned against a tree, struggling to catch my breath. A ball formed in my throat, but I didn't want to cry. I didn't want the cameras to see how I was affected by what I had just done. I massaged my neck where the boy had grabbed it. My eyes were closed, forcing the tears back.

"You know, he would have killed you," said a tiny voice.

I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet, holding out the bloodied knife for protection.

It was the twelve year old from District 11. Rue, I think her name was. Her hands were held up in surrender. "My name's Rue," she confirmed, "I'm not going to do anything."

I stared at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I saw the Careers joining up and talking about killing you," she said, "I thought you'd have a better chance if you were aligned with somebody."

"I have Peeta," I told her.

"He was with them," Rue said, "The boy from your district? The boy who said he loved you? He was talking with the Careers."

"What?" I asked sharply.

"He was with the tributes from District 1 and District 2," she said again.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"He was," Rue said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips.

She reminded me of Prim. I lowered my knife.

"Why did you come after me?" I asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"I saw what you did for your sister," she said softly, pushing a stick around with the toe of her boot, "I wish somebody had been able to do that for me."

I didn't move. I didn't know if I could trust her.

"Katniss, if I was going to kill you, I would have when your eyes were closed," Rue said, "I didn't have to announce myself. You didn't hear me coming."

"Okay," I said after a minute.

Rue held up a bottle of water to me. "I found this in my pack," she said.

I opened it and took a small sip. The water was warm from the sunlight but it was welcome on my parched tongue. "Thank you," I told her.

She smiled back at me. "What's in your pack?" she asked.

I carefully emptied its contents onto the forest floor. Dried fruit. Dried beef. A small sleeping bag. A length of rope. An empty water canteen and a small bottle of iodine. I placed the knife on the ground beside it and chewed on my bottom lip as I saw the crimson blood still fresh on the shiny blade.

Rue picked it up and walked to a patch of damp moss and wiped the blade off before returning it to my lineup of equipment. "All better," she said, looking up at me carefully, "Katniss, you're bleeding."

I reached my hand up to feel my ear where the blade from earlier had cut me. I took my fingers away and frowned. "Does it look bad?" I asked.

"Not too bad," Rue said, "Should we clean it?"

She held up her small bottle of water.

"No," I shook my head, "Save your water until we find a new source. Besides, it happened right when we started running, so the blade was still clean."

Night fell quickly and the daily recap started with the anthem. Several pictures of tributes crossed the sky. District 4's boy. District 5's boy. Both of District 6's tributes. Both of District 8's had died as well. The photo of the boy from District 9 seemed to linger in the sky, his face haunting me. I was grateful when the girl from District 10's face came into the sky. Rue gripped my hand tightly and squeezed it. "He would have killed you," she reminded me softly.

Rue fell asleep first as I stayed awake to watch for the other tributes.

As she slept, wrapped up in my sleeping bag, I stroked he corkscrew curls back from her face. We switched early in the morning, allowing me a few short hours of my own uncomfortable rest. My dreams were of my previous Hunger Games.

* * *

_"If we make this bomb and put it by the Careers camp when they're gone, they'll come back and it'll go off and blow them sky high," said Matthew, the tribute from District 9, my ally._

_"Are you sure?" I asked him dubiously._

_"Yes," he said seriously, "Trust me!"_

_But three days later, the bomb was built and I was still unsure. "Matt, I don't feel right about this," I said, "Something's wrong."_

_"Don't be silly Katniss," he said, "It's going to be fine. Go draw them away from their camp."_

_Hesitantly I turned and walked away. I lit a fire a ways away from the camp and then hurried away to go watch Matt place the bomb. I climbed a tree to watch._

_I heard the careers cries as they spotted the smoke. They ran towards it, weapons drawn._

_Matt darted out into their camp, metal bomb in hand. He was leaning to put it down when it exploded._

_The noise was deafening. Snow, water, ice, food, rocks, debris from trees, chunks of metal and several bloodied body parts flew everywhere._

_I almost fell out of the tree._

_As the smoke cleared, the cannon went off. Matthew was dead._

* * *

I woke up panting, my heart racing in my chest.

Rue jumped and looked over at me. "Night terror?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Just go back to sleep," she said, "It's not real," she patted my cheek gently.

I lay back down, tears stinging my eyes. She was exactly like Prim.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave me a review to let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Three days passed. Rue and I had managed to escape a few attempts on our lives, as well as several large lightning storms. I had yet to see Peeta, not in the arena or across the sky at night, which was somehow a relief.

Rue, as I learned, was amazing at climbing trees and travelling through the underbrush absolutely silently, which made me and my hunter instincts happy. She was a surprisingly good ally. We spent our nights in trees and our days silently trekking around the arena. We had found a stream and with the iodine from my pack, we had water. With the combination of Rue's and my knowledge about plants, we were relatively well fed on roots and berries, supplemented by a bite of dried beef or fruit for breakfast and dinner every day.

Five people had died in the three days since the initial bloodbath. The girl from District 3, the girl from District 4, both from District 7 and the girl from District 9.

"So," Rue said gently as we washed our socks in a small creek, "What was up with the boy from your district?"

"At the interviews?" I asked, glancing sideways at her, "I don't even know," I said. I knew there were cameras all over and that people back home were watching with bated breath. Gale was at home, watching and wondering if what Peeta had said was true, waiting for my response. "I never knew he felt like that," I admitted truthfully, looking at Rue.

"Do you like him too?" Rue asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

I thought of Gale, sitting at home with Rory, Vick, Posy and Hazelle. I thought of Prim and my mother. I thought of Peeta's family. All watching, wondering. And then I thought of Haymitch, his voice in my ear like he was sitting on my shoulder. 'He's just trying to help you'. Even if Peeta was with the Careers, maybe sympathy would drive the sponsors to sending me something, and my dried beef stocks were running low between the two of us.

I nodded slowly, chewing on my lower lip.

"Wow," she said, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said, shaking my head, "It's not too good. But at-" I cut myself short when I heard a twig snap behind us. I dropped my socks into the creek and shot to my feet as I whipped out my knife. Rue and I stood back to back as she shoved my forgotten socks into her pocket

I saw the boy from District's 2, Cato, his face appearing only momentarily between two trees before a knife came flying through the trees lodging into the tree just to my left.

"Rue, run!" I gasped out, yanking the knife from the tree and then turning and running behind the 12 year old.

Another knife came flying, grazing my neck, cutting it. I gasped in pain and clapped my hand to it.

Rue turned, her face concerned but I shook my head.

"Go," I cried out, urging her to go faster. I glanced over my shoulder. The Career pack was gaining on us. I caught sight of Peeta sprinting after us with them and my heart pounded, if possible, even harder in my chest.

We took a sharp turn into a denser patch of trees. I grabbed Rue's shoulder and stopped running.

"Climb," I gasped out to her, handing her a knife, "Climb and be quiet," I said.

Wordlessly, she did as she was told, quickly scampering up a tree. I silently hurried up another tree a few feet from hers.

The Career pack came into view below just as soon as I made it up the tree.

"Dammit," said the girl from District 2, Clove, "Cato, where did they go?" she asked sharply.

"I don't know," he replied, "District 12, any ideas?"

"She's close," Peeta said, "They can't have gotten too far."

The familiarity of his voice made my chest ache. Or maybe it was fear. If any of them looked up, we were finished.

I glanced down again and saw Glimmer from District 1 with my bow and arrows slung over her shoulder.

Peeta glanced up and did a double take as his eyes met mine. His eyes widened. My heart pounded against my ribs as if it wanted to break out of my chest. I could feel my grip on the tree slipping and I struggled to hold on. I sucked in a deep breath.

If I survived the fall, I definitely wouldn't survive the Careers attacking me once I hit the ground.

Of course, none of that would matter if Peeta told them I was up here.

My boot slipped on the bark of the tree and my hands slipped. I managed to catch myself on the smaller branch just below. It knocked the breath out of me and I frantically wrapped my arms around the branch, legs dangling, reaching for something, anything.

"What's that noise?" Cato snapped, whirling around.

"It came from over there!" Peeta cried.

I tensed and struggled to look back down.

Peeta was pointing in the direction opposite to where we were. He glanced up at me carefully once the others had run past him. Our eyes met before he started to run after them.

Once I couldn't hear their feet pounding on the hard ground and disrupting leaves as they ran away, I let out a sigh of relief, dropping my forehead forward and sucking in a deep breath.

Then the branch I was dangling from cracked, breaking away from the tree trunk.

And there we nothing I could do as I plummeted to the ground.

My first thought as I opened my eyes was that I had died. It was dark and there was a sort of fog hanging in the air. My head was splitting with pain and I closed my eyes.

"Katniss," said a small voice, "Katniss!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Rue's familiar face, smudged with dirt and her crazy hair appeared in my field of vision. She reached out and cupped my chin in her hand. She gently shook my head. The pain pulsed through my head.

Nope. Not dead.

"Katniss?" she repeated again.

"Hm," I croaked out, my throat dry from non-use.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I tried to nod but my head exploded with more pain. "Agh," I gasped out, my hands reaching up to clutch at my head. I rolled onto my front as my stomach swooped and I dry heaved into the dirt. "What happened?" I groaned once my stomach had settled and my head hurt slightly less. Rue helped me sit up. She held my canteen to my lips and I drank greedily.

"You fell," she provide, "From a tree. You hit your head on a rock and got a huge cut on the back of your head and neck. I had to stitch you up."

I reached back to feel where I had hit my head and my stomach swooped again as I felt a huge bump and a long line of stitches. My hair was crispy with dried blood. I felt sick. "H-how did you give me stitches?" I asked, thinking back to how my mother's nimble fingers worked on those people brought in with injuries. I had seen her doing stitches only a few times before.

"Your mentor sent a first aid kit," she said, pouring my water down my throat.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," I told her gently, reaching out to clasp her hand in mine.

She shrugged. "It was pretty bad. I couldn't just let it keep bleeding."

"What did I miss?" I asked, looking around.

"You were out for two days," she said, helping me sit up all the way, "District 3's boy died and so did the boy from 10," she said.

"Will I be okay?" I asked, feeling my head.

Rue nodded. "I think so," she said, "What do you remember?"

"Peeta," I said. I hesitated, "Peeta saw me. And then he led the Careers away?" I asked, unsure.

Rue nodded. "I think he might actually love you Katniss," she said.

"Maybe," I whispered. "Hey," I said, "Have we moved from here since I fell?"

"No," Rue said, "I couldn't carry you and all of our stuff," she said with a yawn.

"We need to move," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed, "But when you're up to it," she said, "You don't want to overdo it right away and then be stuck unable to run away from the Careers or something."

The cannon sounded nearby, making my already painful head throb. "We have to go now," I said, pulling myself to my feet. I swayed on my feet but Rue wrapped an arm around my waist carefully.

We trekked through the forest, our progress slowed by my uneven walking and still oozing head.

"The Careers are centred around the Cornucopia," Rue said as we walked, "With all of the leftover food and weapons from the bounty," she said, "So I was thinking we need to get them away from their food. They aren't used to being hungry, so they'll struggle if they can't eat."

"That would give us an advantage," I said, "Good thinking Rue."

She smiled proudly at my praise, just like Prim would have done.

"We'll find out somewhere to camp for another few days while I heal a bit and we can come up with a plan," I said.

She nodded.

We hid away in a thicket of trees and underbrush, curling up under some shrubs for the rest of the night.

Rue slept first. She had been up for two straight days and nights watching over me. She slept with her head in my lap, lips slightly parted, just like my sister.

My heart panged in my chest for Prim. She must have been terrified while I was unconscious, studied closely with my mother as Rue stitched me up.

I gently toyed with Rue's corkscrew curls as she slept. She really was a pretty little thing.

I sang to her softly when she woke up, thrashing from a nightmare a few hours later. She smiled up at me and fell right back to sleep.

A few hours later, dawn was breaking. Sunlight, weak as it was, started to filter through the trees.

Rue woke with a start. She looked around groggily. "Oh Katniss," she said, "It's morning! You should have woken me! You could have slept."

I shook my head at her. "Silly girl," I said as a small smile crossed my face, "You needed your rest. I don't mind. I was thinking anyways."

"About?" she asked, suddenly alert, sitting up.

"A plan," I said with a smile.

**AN: Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
